After Today
by Sanguine and Crux
Summary: After the events of The End, Raven doesn't really know where to go next. Inexperienced with anything concerning the beauty of life, Robin thinks he may just have to show her... and start from the very beginning. RobRae [Written by Sadista and Mind Shadow]
1. The Wonders of Apple Pie

_**Disclaimer**: The Teen Titans is not under our possession.  
**Author's Note**: Mind Shadow and Sadista will be co-writing this fiction. The writer for this chapter is Mind Shadow. The next is Sadista, etc. etc._

**

* * *

**

The Wonders of Apple Pie  
Prologue

Crack a smile. Write a poem. Take a stroll in the park.  
Walk a dog. Seize a picture. Kiss a guy. Fall in love.  
Laugh, love, live…

Such simple things to do on this simple little occasion we like to call life.

Raven would know all about these simple wonders, wouldn't she?

Answer: Not a clue.

The only _wonder_ she knew about was a frustrated boy who ran around in a spandex outfit that oddly matched the colors of a traffic light. Yup, some boy _wonder_ he was.

Mid afternoon strolled quicker into the day than expected, and the setting July sun blazed heatedly through the glass windows of Titan's Tower, producing a calming fashion of silhouettes and shadows. For once she hadn't been meditating, or reading, or drinking tea, or any other of Raven's things to do.

What had she been doing? Nothing…she was doing nothing.  
She simply sat on the living room couch, wasting the day away.

After all, what was there to do? Trigon stopped bothering her, meditation no longer was necessary, and she's read the entire collection of books she brought to Earth from Azarath. Of course there are those compelling texts Malchior introduced to her, but she knew better than to attend to boredom over safety on any day.

Yes, she was a bored little thing. Pathetic, actually—and god only knows how she hates being pathetic. Her competitive streak was indeed strong, but without a game to play, where would her competitiveness be put to use?  
Answer:  
"Raven? What are you doing here? I thought you went out with the others."  
Bingo.

Robin had strolled into the large living space without Raven even noticing. He was getting trickier that sly one. Turning her attention to where the voice had come from, which happened to be the kitchen, those curious eyes of hers couldn't resist but wander at her half naked leader.

Taken aback at this mild nudity, her violet orbs traveled along his glistening chest down to his ripped abs and back again. He must've been training. Silly boy never knows when to stop.

"I take it you overworked yourself again oh fearless leader?" Raven made it a statement rather than a question, ensuring no room for argument. A wry smile shied its way onto Robin's face. She knew him too well to criticize his obsession with villains, yet there was always that little hint in her voice that beckoned him to stop before he gets too far into the darkness.

"Oh, nothing beats a good few hours of training. Speaking of which, I remember you were supposed to go take the day off in the carnival with the rest of the gang." After several more glances at his teammate, Robin returned to working the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door to aimlessly search for a healthy snack.

Rising from her seat, the girl in shrouds smoothly glided around the sofa and made her way towards the kitchen. "I've hit a dilemma." It was a prompt reply, but most intelligent conversations did tend to start with short statements, as far as Raven observed of course.

"Ouch. You've hit a dilemma have you now?" Robin teased in between shuffling various items of snacks in his hands. "Well in that case, this detective is at your every command miss."  
Deciding on what he wanted to eat Robin quickly returned several pints of Starfire's glabersnitch and a good number of Beast Boy's tofu specials back into the fridge.

Two pieces of apple pie in hand, Robin confidently sauntered toward the counter table winking at Raven as a means to follow after him. "Here, I got you a piece as well. As an oh-so-amazing detective, I figured I'd amuse your craving for apple pie." Sliding into the seat beside him in one fluid motion, a generous grin managed to escape Raven's lips. "Getting back to your dilemma…"

"Well you see detective…" Raven entertained, "… I've had a traumatic childhood and I really haven't had the chance to experience what normal humans usually do for fun around here." She chuckled at her childish attitude, taking a decent bite of the pie.

"Judging from how playful you've become, I'd say you're experiencing changes already…" His voice had toughened, become stern almost. Swallowing a mouthful of the sweet confection Robin quietly gazed at Raven with intriguing eyes. The sweat hadn't fallen off of his tightened body a single bit and only now had Raven realized how seductively intimidating his features were.

His bare arm drenched with sweat occasionally skidded against her slender arm, almost teasing her to the brink of insanity as to how beautifully toned his muscles were. She was mesmerized as a string of powerful sensations began clashing in her very heart.

Realizing that the possible sequence of events ensuing this was too much for Raven to handle, Robin swiftly returned his attention to his pie, breaking the intense connection that was building between them. Raven was left wanting more, and the moment he turned away, disappointment replaced her fiery passion.

She was confused with these strange new emotions. Never had she felt them before, and she least expected them to arise with Robin. Raven began to feel lost, as she did in most occasions. But never like this; never to the point where she was like a deer caught in headlights.

Robin, however, was the complete opposite. He was in full control of his emotions, mastering them even, and what he did to her was deliberate. He wanted her to feel his longing for her, to feel the desire burning in his heart, to know how much he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. But she was yet too innocent and naïve of relationships and attraction, and god forbid he be the one to break her heart first…

"Well," Robin broke the silence, mindlessly fiddling with his pie, "tell you what. I'm guessing you didn't want to go to the carnival because you felt as if you would be ignored. What you need right now is some selfish time with people spending one on one enjoyment-sessions with you. And…"

"And what?" Raven pushed onward, quite aggressive after the roller coaster of emotions she previously felt.

"And, I was wondering if I could do it. How about it Raven? You and I go out and I'll show you around?" His boyish charm was obviously not affected by their little 'moment', turning it back on like a switch of a button. Robin knew he couldn't go too far with Raven, that she needed to take things step by step, and he intended to go the distance and wait for her to mature in the 'relationships' department. As for now, friendship was all he could offer to play it safe.

He was grateful enough as is that she coincidentally remained home, giving him an opening to make his move. Robin knew he could've done it in a better, more suggestive way, but how things turned out had been calculatedly fine. Now, the only problem was whether Raven would accept or deny his advancement.

"I suppose you'll suffice." A devilish taunt was a great way for Raven to get back up and running, in her mind to say the least. After exchanging brief smiles and meaningful eye locks, the violet vixen of the Titans for the very first time actually started to believe that Robin was nothing short of a _wonder_…

_**

* * *

** _

**Ending Note:** Sadista a.k.a. CosmicEgg, it's all on you now baby! Rock the next chapter!


	2. The Music In Us

**Hey guys! This is now CosmicEgg (aka Sadista), the co-writer of this story. This used to be called 'A Pristine Road' but I changed the title, because I felt like it and Mind Shadow said it was okay. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! (Disclaimer: I don't own the song used below)**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**The Music in Us**

**Chapter 1**

"No. Uh-uh. No way. Not in a million years." The violet-haired girl shook her head profusely, crossing her arms over her chest as if that would further explain her stubbornness. "Never gonna happen, Wonder Boy."

"That's _Boy Wonder_ to you, and for your information, you don't really have a choice in the matter." He smirked, running his hand through his gel-free hair. They had dressed in their street clothes for the day's 'outing,' with him in a red shirt, jeans, sneakers and a dark jacket while she wore a purple blouse, black leggings and paired with an intricate belt and matching sandals.

She raised one slender eyebrow. "And by that you mean…?"

"This is one of life's best experiences, and besides…" He winked. "I triple-dared you. You _can't _say no to a triple dare!"

"And why ever can I not, hmm?"

"Because Beastboy and Cy will never let you live it down."

At the mention of their two teammates' names she scowled promptly. "That's hardly fair. It's practically blackmail."

He shrugged. "Not my problem, Raven."

After a few minutes of silence, or perhaps contemplation on Raven's part, she broke it.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The nonchalant expression on Robin's face turned to one of unparalleled glee. "Seriously? You're not possessed or anything?" There was a hint of mirth in his tone.

"No, Robin. Believe it or not, I am doing this of my own free will. Now, before I change my mind…"

'_Score!' _Inner Robin said, punching his fist in the air. Outer Robin was a bit less… odd in his victory gestures, but nonetheless enthusiastic, his grin nearly reaching his ears.

He offered his arm. "Mademoiselle?" He said in his best fake French accent.

She slapped his shoulder playfully, but hooked her arm through his, vaguely aware of the tingling sensation that danced over her skin at the contact.

"I don't know what you're so formal about. You're only escorting me to the jukebox."

It was true. After leaving the Tower, they went sightseeing in the city, and even though they've been in its every nook and crevice while crimefighting, it was different under the varying circumstances. Before, they'd been too busy grappling with villains to notice the beauty of the little things and the not-so-little things, but with the sun hanging bright in the sky and wind cool as it ruffled their hair, they could fully appreciate the city they had lived in for so long… as well as the other's company.

After touring the endless array of museums, landmarks, and nature parks available in Jump City, by dusk they realized they were famished. Robin suggested a small restaurant that he _promised _had delicious food; he was true to his word, and they enjoyed their conversation as they ate. Raven was just getting ready to leave when he pointed to something in the far corner of the room, and, with a mischievous glint in his unmasked eyes (she saw that they were a vivid shade of amber), declared the dare which had now put her in the very precarious situation.

"Um… Robin, I'm having second thoughts about this…"

"Relax, Rae. You're just gonna sing one little song and I'll even let you pick it. Come on, I've tried this before… It's fun."

She tried to be reassured. "And when ever did you find the time in your busy schedule to do… this?"

He suppressed a chuckle. "I have my ways."

As they reached the old-fashioned sing-along machine, Robin picked up the clear book with the song list, handing it to her. She took it unsurely, flipping pages at a snail's pace.

"I… don't know any of these songs, Robin…"

"Are you sure or are you just saying that to get out of it?"

"What do you think?" Despite it being a negative comment, her voice shook ever-so-slightly, revealing her nervousness, and he picked up on it.

"I'm thinking… I'm not gonna let you get away _that_ easily. Honestly, Rae, give me a challenge," he replied, as if to prove his quick-wittiness. She would have stuck out her tongue… if that was in her nature, which it wasn't, so she settled on an eye-roll. He scanned through the book nonetheless, finally settling on a title.

"Aha!"

"I don't know that one."

"You don't have to."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a duet. I'm gonna sing with you."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid… at least, not when I'm about to exploit you like this."

"You know, your head's getting so big I think I should take cover before it explodes and I get covered in brain goo."

He didn't respond, as he was busy keying in the code for the song. The title flashed on the screen and the introductory music began. Some heads in the restaurant turned at the sound. Robin held out a microphone.

She gingerly closed her fingers over it. "I… can't do it, Robin. Not with all these people _staring_ at me. And… why is the song so perky?"

He only laughed. "Trust me, you'll do fine. Just follow my lead to get the hang of it."

He was about to say something else, but the words to the first verse appeared and the cursor was already moving. As he finished his line, it was her turn, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Robin gazed at her expectantly. He stopped the song.

"I can't do it, Robin. I'm not the kind of person who does these things." She turned around.

He took her hand, much like when he had been persuading her to stay with them and not sacrifice her life when her father was unleashed. She had shaken out his grasp then, immediately walking away and not even looking back, in fear that it she did, she might just do what he says.

This time, however, she didn't refuse.

"Raven, come on…"

"Robin…"

"Raven? Please?" His eyes were pleading. He squeezed her hand. "For me?"

"But…"

"I'll change the song, if you want."

She sighed. "Why is this so important to you anyway?"

He looked down on the floor. "Because…" His voice barely above a whisper. "This might be one of my only chances to see you like this, like a real person, not some aloof empath that's always locked up in her room…"

"What's this really about?" Then it dawned. "You… you think Trigon will be back, don't you? That this carefree, emotional state of mine will only be temporary, and you want to take advantage of it?"

He bit his lip. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not." Her lips curled into a half-smile. "I'm actually happy you care this much."

There was something he should have said then, to confirm what she just said, to fill the quiet… but the moment passed without him saying anything at all.

"So… um, are we doing this or what?" She started.

They both gripped their respective microphones. 'Thank you,' he mouthed to her as the music came on again.

(author's note: **bold-**Robin, _italics_-Raven, **_bold italics_**-both, _(italics in parentheses)_-background vocals)

"**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I couldn't if I tried  
_**Ah, Honey, if I get restless  
**_Baby, you're not that kind…_

"**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_You take the weight off of me  
_**Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door  
**_Ooh, I gave you my key…"  
_

At first, she was a bit hesitant, but Raven soon realized that she was actually enjoying myself. In the short-lived instances where she wasn't trying to keep up with the fast-paced lyrics, Raven listened to Robin's vibrato as he sang. She could admit that he wasn't the best singer in the world, and was merely average when he held a note, but there was something about the _way _he sang; so pleased and untroubled, like the bird that was his namesake. She found it… alluring.

"**_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it_  
**_When I was down_**  
I was your clown  
_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
_Right from the start  
**_I gave you my heart_**  
_Ooh-hoo... I gave you my heart…"_**

Robin didn't need to look at the screen; he knew this song from being played continuously on Babs' stereo, and contented herself to watching Raven as she sometimes shied away. Her voice was naturally melodic, but she seemed tentative in her singing, and it ruined the effect.

There was a pause in the lyrics, and he took this opportunity to murmur in her ear.

"Let go, Raven. Just let go."

His breath on her neck sent delightful shivers down her spine.

'_Just let go.'_

And so, without worrying about the consequences and without even thinking, she did. And it was even better.

"**So don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart  
**Don't go breaking my heart**_

"**And nobody told us  
**_Cause nobody showed us  
_**And now it's up to us, Babe  
**_Ooh I think we can make it _

"**So don't misunderstand me  
**_You put the light in my life  
_**Oh, you put the sparks to the flame  
**_I've got your heart in my sights…"  
_

Robin had picked this particular song solely because it was a duet, and that he was familiar with it, but he never really paid attention to the genre, or the kind of song it was. Pop, maybe, but he never considered that it was _romantic._

So, why did he, if but unintentionally, found himself meaning every word?

"**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart  
**Don't go breaking my heart…"  
**_

Raven had become familiarized enough with the tune to gather confidence to turn away from the screen to face him. Her smile was broad and her cheeks flushed; his own smile couldn't be contained.

"**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart  
(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)_  
**_Don't go breaking my heart…"  
_**

Something brilliant flickered in his eyes the second something strange and new gleamed in hers. Her heart felt swollen and about to burst with joy, but she didn't know why. It felt oh-so similar to the emotion she had allowed herself to feel when she was with Malchior, but somehow… somehow she knew that _this_ would turn out differently.**  
**

"_(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)_  
_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_(Don't go breakin' my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
_**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_(Don't go breakin' my)_  
_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_(Don't go breakin' my)_  
_I won't go breaking your heart  
_**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_(Don't go breakin' my)…"_**  
**

Both were aware that the song was about to end in one more, just one more duet line, and they crooned it out to the best of their ability, as if wanting it to last forever.

"**_I won't go breaking your heart…"_**

As the instruments faced out, they only just become conscious of the fact that the restaurant's diners had been observing their performance and had now broken out in applause and hoots, and a few were even throwing the flowers from the tables' centerpieces at their feet.

They caught glances and smiled with understanding. He took her hand again and did a graceful bow, which she imitated. As the crowd grew wilder at the actions, the roar of the applause became but a dull ringing in their ears, a sort of white noise as they gazed at each other, sweeter, deeper and profounder than they'd ever had before.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Robin leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her paleness turned pink.

"I meant that last line, just so you know," his voice dropped to an undertone.

She traced his jaw with one delicate finger. "I knew you did."

**  
-**

**Mind Shadow, or A Change of Perspective, it's your turn again! Don't really know where we're going with this but I enjoy doing it! I hope this… thing wasn't too bad, I think I was having an off-day, but I liked this idea to follow-up your first chapter.**

**Anyway, to everyone else, please**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
